Mixed Up
by madisonrox101
Summary: Blaine is married to Sam, who has a nasty drug problem that is tearing everything Blaine has to pieces. It isn't until their child is in danger that Blaine decides that enough is enough. He calls a friend to save him from this tornado of a life.


It was becoming routine, Blaine hiding in a closet or in their master bedroom with their child in his arms, trying to turn the television louder and louder to block out this life. This drug endorsed life him and Sam shared. Although Blaine wasn't the one taking this poison, he felt as if he was. Today was different; Sam was banging on the bedroom door this time, demanding that the door be opened. Tears were blurring Blaine's eyes, making everything hard to see. The remote in his left hand, he turned up the TV, concentrating on the weather storm coming their way. As much as Blaine tried to focus and listen to what the weather man was saying, Sams screams were getting louder and louder to a point where Blaine was worried for his vocal chords. "I'm coming! Please calm down Sam, please" Blaine tried to yell just as loud while hopping off of the king sized bed. There was a slight hesitation when he got to the door, fear coursed through his veins and his heart beat was going a mile a minute in his rib cage.

The second the door opened Blaine was greeted with a fierce fist to his face. Blaine was used to these, being abused was nothing in the Evans household. Blaine could already feel his eye swell into a nasty purple bruise. "Why didn't you answer the door! I was screaming you idiot!" Blaine heard Sam yell from his position. He heard Cody quietly move out of his father's way, knowing not to get near his father when he's been using. It was really a shame that Blaine had let Sam's addiction to Drugs and Alcohol carry on for this long, watch his marriage become smeared and torn to a point where Blaine couldn't even call Sam his husband. Sam searched through their drawers, franticly pulling pieces of nice clothing out and throwing them onto the dirty floor."Where is it? Where did you put it you worthless piece of- "Sam scraped Blaine from off the carpet and held onto his biceps hard and aggressive. Sam spat when he talked now, spat at everyone he met and everyone he loved. Blaine looked into his husbands red tired eyes and couldn't see the man he loved all those years ago. The man he held hands with and kissed tenderly with smiling lips. Sam searched for an answer but dropped Blaine to the ground when he didn't get one. Sam slowly walked over to his own son cowering in the corner of their sad bedroom. Blaine couldn't believe who this man was, torturing his husband and child for an ounce of cocaine. "You want to play it the hard way Blaine? Fine we will" Sam said dragging his son by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into another room. "Sam stop! You're hurting him, Sam!" Blaine quickly got to his feet and chased after Sam with tearful eyes and shaky breathes. He couldn't allow Cody into this anymore, he would die for Cody but Cody wasn't going to die for Blaine's mistakes. "I'll kill him Blaine, you know that" Sam yelled as he hung Cody from the top of the stairs. Blaine's cries were getting louder because Blaine knew that Sam would kill his own child. "It's in the closet! Sam let him go It's in the closet" Blaine yelled back trying to get closer to them, trying to get Cody back into Blaines arms. "You better not be lying" Sam warned and Blaine pursed his lips together and nodded slowly. Blaine watched Sam take a deep breath and he handed over his son only to run to the closet of the master bedroom. Blaine rushed to Codys crying side, clutching his head in his chest. How could he let it get this bad, Blaine glanced at the bruise on Cody's neck, seeing a bright red line that would soon turn a deep violet then blue just like the rest of Codys bruises. Sam rushed down the stairs with the plastic bag filled with white and out the door. Blaine knew they were safe for at least a little while.

"F-Finn? Its me, Blaine. I need help" Was all Blaine needed to say and Finn would be there as fast as his truck could take him. He watched the red pickup truck pull into his driveway and Finn's tall figure come out with his fists clenched and his jaw tight. "Where is he Blaine? Where is the bastard" Blaine pressed his hands on Finns chest, holding him back from charging into an empty house. "He's gone, but he'll be back. He needs help Finn, I'll pay whatever I need to get him some help" Blaine tries to explain and all he can see is Finn's eyes focusing on Blaines blackened eye and disheveled clothes. It isn't a pretty sight, especially outside in the sunlight where as inside, the darkness keeps Blaine from seeing anything. "He needs help? You need help, Look at your eye!" Finn says before he puts his hands on Blaine's waist and Blaine lays his head on Finn's chest. It's comforting, he hasn't had a hug from another man in a long while and the feeling of comfort is foreign to Blaine. The last time he hugged and kissed Sam was when he was high on ecstasy and was feeling very touchy. But touchy doesn't last very long, comfort quickly turns into Blaine covering his nose from blood dripping everywhere. "He needs to get better Finn, He's going to kill himself-" Blaine says when Finn kisses the top of his head and says "- and you, but We'll check him into Rehab and you and Cody will come live with me. I won't accept 'no' for an answer." Blaine pulled from out of Finns embrace to pack his belongings and Codys.

While Sam stayed involuntarily in Rehab, Blaine and Cody lived with Finn. Finn had become their guardian angel, someone who helped Blaine and Cody out of the worst situation and would love them no matter what happened. Visiting Sam was the hardest part, seeing his husband, the old Sam with sandy blonde hair and green eyes that didn't carry bags underneath them. It was a shame to see the man he once loved back again and get that flutter in his stomach. Blaine often thought about Sam and his life together, but that all vanished when Finn kissed him. "Are you sure you can handle this? I would understand if you want things slow, I can do slow" Finn was the first to speak. They stood outside of Finn's house watching Cody play in thick white snow. Blaine didn't even have a response to that. Someone asking his opinion, and wondering what was on his mind for once was strange. It was one of the many things that Blaine wasn't used to when he was around Finn. Finn played fair and tried his hardest to make everyone as comfortable as possible, so being in Finn's possession was unfamiliar.  
>"I want to do this, Us. I couldn't be surer about anything in my life Finn" Blaine said simply and silenced Finn with a kiss on the lips. Kissing Finn felt like home, home before it was a storm. Waking up to the smell of sizzling bacon and fresh pancakes and warm embraces and hot chocolate when winter came. A million memories flooded when Blaine kissed Finn.<p>

"He gets out today" Blaine simply says as he puts on a shirt before he gets into Finn's bed. He hears the faucet turn off and Finn's face peer from the bathroom door with a toothbrush in his mouth. Blaine smiles at the sight and walks over to where Finn stands. "How do you feel?" Finn asks and Blaine for once doesn't want to talk about feelings to emotions and things like that. He just wants to get his lips on Finn's mouth and feel Finn's hands caress his lower back. He has only gotten physical with Finn once in his stay here and it was out of loneliness. Blaine isn't feeling lonely this time, he's feeling joyous and ambiguous and powerful with Finn close to him. He wants to show Finn that he isn't going anywhere and that Finn and Cody are his only priority right now. "I feel incredible" Blaine says with such confidence and a smirk comes upon his lips because he finally feels incredible. After 2 long years of feeling weak Blaine finally feels incredible and loved.


End file.
